A Love Left Unexpressed
by VarekaiSoleil
Summary: She met him once, and he loved her forever. On her big day, he watched as she married another man. Oneshot, check my profile for more!


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist

Notes- I had the inspiration for this one-shot while on a short road trip yesterday. I hope you like it! If I get good reviews, I might make this the base for my full-length FMA story I'm doing after The Key to Her Past. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A Love Left Unexpressed

It was a warm, cloudless evening. Winry was in the girls' room with her two best friend, Aya and Hari, preparing for the biggest day of their school careers- highschool graduation.

"Why did you wear black?" Winry looked Aya up and down.

"Because she always wears black when she dresses nice..." Hari answered for her friend. Winry rolled her eyes and giggled, wiping a bit of lint off her baby blue dress.

"You never have changed, have you, Aya?" She joked. Aya smiled, laughing at the funny, but true, statement.

"Yeah... I remember when we we're real little, and we were told to dress nice for the first day of school... You wore a black dress then too." Hari reminisced. "You're sense of fashion has improved since then, for sure!" She said, adding her silver accessories to her white dress. The girls all laughed and continued primping.

An hour later, their teacher met with them and the other students in the classroom. She handed them each their cap and gown, speaking comfortingly as she went along.

"You have all been wonderful students, and I know you will do well." She hugged a few teary-eyed students, and then lined them up in alphabetical order. "Do me proud!" She told them as she wiped her eyes.

The graduation was a blur for Winry. She remembered only that there was a lot of hugging and many tears. She did remember, though, the after party that night. It was nothing big, she and her class went to Magic Carpet Mini-Golf.

After the first round, she and her friends stopped to get a hotdog at the snack stand. She walked up, and ordered a hotdog and chips. The boy behind the counter smiled and turned to get her food, when her favorite song came on. She started singing with her wonderful voice, and when he turned back around, she noticed he was singing too. He flashed her another smile with his beautiful white teeth. He laughed at her after a moment, since she was staring at him. She said hi, and he replied with a "hey" and a shake of his head to get his long, straight black hair out of his eyes. She stood at the snack bar, eating her food. When the music changed, she shook her head hatefully, since she couldn't stand the song. Apparently he couldn't either, since he immediately changed it to another song they both loved. After she was done eating, she stayed at the snack bar just to sing with him. As the night drew to a close, her friends went back to their car, calling for her.

"C'mon Winry!" Aya shouted. Winry looked at her, as if to say "Already?" She turned back to the boy with the jet black hair. He smiled a sad smile, secretly wishing she could stay forever. She smiled back and followed her friends to the car. He watched her go longingly, not able to see her returning his gaze through the tint of the windows.

"What are you lookin' at?" A voice came from over her shoulder. She felt an arm wrap around her and she turned to see Edward, smiling at her.

"Nothing." She replied solemnly.

* * *

It was a warm, cloudless evening. Winry was in her dressing room with her two best friends, Aya and Hari, preparing for the biggest day of her life- her wedding.

"Wow! You didn't wear black! I'm surprised!" Winry joked.

"You picked the bridesmaids dresses..." Aya said, looking down at the peach-colored dress.

"You still haven't changed a bit, even if we got you into a new dress." Hari smiled. Winry smiled too, and Aya giggled a little. Hari was dressed in a matching bridesmaid dress, and Winry was wearing a long, flowing white gown.

"Well, I guess it's time." Aya sighed as she took Hari by the arm. "We'll be waiting, Win. Good luck!" Hari waved as Aya drug her out of the room. Winry took one last look at herself in the mirror- just as she had always pictured. With a sigh and a smile, she made her way to the doors of the church where she was to be married. She met there with Maes Hughes, who had been like a father to her. Elysia walked in front of them, smiling and tossing red rose petals onto the aisle. Winry looked up to see her groom standing on the altar, waiting for her. She smiled, and Edward flashed her his famous grin. Maes led her down the aisle, then taking a seat next to his tearing wife Gracia.

Vows were recited, and Edward was the first to say "I do." The preacher recited the vows again for Winry, and she looked at Edward with a smile. When it was her time to say it, say the words that would bind her to Edward forever, she paused, looking around the church at all the smiling and teary-eyed faces. In the very back of the church, she saw a familiar face.

He stood there in a black suit, his black hair pushed out of his eyes, watching her marry another man. After six years, he hadn't changed a bit. He wanted to stay the same for her, forever remain the man he thought she loved. As he watched, about to loose her forever, his eyes filled with tears of sadness.

Winry looked back to Edward, now sharing the tears of the black-haired boy. Edward looked back at her, mouthing the words "I do." She hesitated.

"I... I... I do." She said, letting the tears fall from her eyes. Only she would know the regret and sadness that filled them.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher announced. Edward pulled Winry close, kissing her passionately. When they parted, she looked to the back of the church.

His black hair had fallen back in his eyes, but she could see the tears running down his face. Without looking up, he turned and left the church, never another word spoken.

Winry was switched into autopilot. She subconsciously proceeded with the reception, thinking only of him, the boy with the jet black hair. Afterwards, when she and Edward were driven home, she looked at him and smiled a real smile.

"You should dye your hair black, Ed."

* * *

Notes- Hope you like! I wanted to write this sort of a story for awhile, but I wasn't sure if I could stretch it into several chapters, so I decided to make it a one-shot. R+R!

-VarekaiSoleil


End file.
